The Wandering Beast
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: After the incident with the Beast, Beast Boy leaves the Titans on his own accord to get a grasp on his powers as well as figure out who he really was but little did the green titan know, his simple journey to find himself would change his destiny and the destiny of those he cares about. AU Beastboy/Raven/?
1. Chapter 1

Rain: Hello everyone. The name's Lingering Sentiment and It's time for a new Teen Titan fanfic. Lately, I had this idea in my head that Beastboy leaves the Titans on good terms, the complete opposite of my first Teen Titan fic **_Return of a Titan_** so I decided "You know what? I'm going to bring this life!" So I decided to do this so ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, champions of all ages. Enjoy my new fic….**_ The Wandering Beast_**

Mario: Here we go!

**_Summary:_** After the incident with the Beast, Beast Boy leaves the Titans on his own accord to get a grasp on his powers as well as figure out who he really was but little did the green titan know, his simple journey to find himself would change his destiny and the destiny of those he cares about. AU

**_Genre:_** Action/Adventure, Drama, Angst and Romance

**_Rating:_**Rated M for Mature

**_Pairings: _**Beastboy/Raven/?,Cyborg/Jinx, Speedy/Bumblebee, and many, many more.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Teen Titans. Never have, never will.

* * *

**_The Wandering Beast_**

**_Chapter One _**

Raven gazed down at her saddened green teammate and found herself frowning as deeply as he was.

Just a few short hours ago, this small, innocent Titan was a wild and furious monster simply dubbed "The Beast" and he was on a hell bent mission to find another beast that was one of their enemies known as Adonis, who had managed to try and kill her but Beastboy, as the Beast had managed to save her but Robin, Starfire and Cyborg believed that Beastboy was the one that hurt her.

She had been furious when she found her that Robin had interrogated and then threatened to send Beastboy to jail but Robin had owned up to his mistake as did Cyborg and Starfire and apologized to Beastboy once he had awakened, something he accepted instantly with a sad smile. After Cyborg gave him the antidote to get rid of the Beast, Beastboy immediately left to go sit on the rocks where she followed him a few moments later.

She had come outside to apologize to Beastboy as well. Sure, she didn't accuse him of hurting her or anything but she had egged him on with her harsh insults and general rudeness….She honestly thought that she had caused all of this from the get go and she felt guilty…But when she arrived down at the base of the tower to see him, he unexpectedly said something to her.

"I can still feel it in here…Inside of my head…Roaring at me to fight…To kill…"

Raven slowly floated down until she was standing right next to him but she didn't say anything. She instead let him keep talking. "It's strange…I always thought that I was incorruptible hero. That had no dark side to him but…I was wrong…Everyone has a dark side…I was just unlucky enough to find mine at the worst time…"

"You didn't find your dark side…those weird chemicals gave birth to it," Raven interrupted with a frown on her face, staring down at the titan but she watched as he shook his head with a sad laugh leaving his lips.

"No…It was always there Rae. It just didn't have a form until now…" He paused for a moment to let a faint growl of anger leave his lips, causing Raven to quirk a brow in surprise.

"I feel so weak…I should have been able to fight it but I couldn't! I nearly killed the others tonight because I lacked the control I thought I had over my animal forms! I was nothing short of a wild animal that my friends were almost forced to put down…I-I don't know what to do now! Everything I thought I had is gone all because of the damned Beast!" Raven was actually very surprised by his angered outburst but before she could say anything, she heard a sorrowful laugh leave his lips.

This is so bad, I don't even know who or what I am anymore…" He admitted tiredly, his head lowering into his arms, a bitter smile on his hidden face.

The two Titans merely sat/stood there, watching the waves crash gently against the rocks in front of them, neither saying a single word until Raven said "I know how you feel…" She watched as Beastboy's head snapped up to look at her, surprise evident on his face due to her admittance in knowing how he felt and she couldn't blame him.

Before tonight, the two of them had hardly talked to one another on a serious level until tonight. It was usually them bickering like enemies more than friends, making it hard for either of them to know anything about one another.

But now she was about to change that.

"You do?"

"I do," Raven responded with a small sigh leaving her lips. "You see, I'm not a full human…"

"You're not?"

"No…I'm actually a hybrid between a human and a demon," Raven responded softly with a wry smirk appear on her face when she saw Beastboy's stunned expression. She was really sure that he was going to bolt because none of the others knew about her secret but instead of him running, a small smile slowly formed on his lips, surprising her.

"It's funny…I always knew you had something strange going on because of your powers but this kind of explains it. Knowing that you're half-demon doesn't change the fact that I still think that you're one of the coolest people I know…y'know, despite our fights," Beastboy said with a toothy grin at her direction.

The green one had managed to surprise her again.

Not only did he not turn her away after she told him her heritage but he admitted that he thought she was "Cool". She honestly didn't know how to take it so she filed it away for later and said "Beastboy…Before I met you and the others, I was actually in the exact same spot you were in." She felt Beastboy's eyes on her face but she ignored it, her eyes still looking at the moon above.

"I wound up hurting a lot of people that taught me and raised me since I was a young child…A lot of them called me a monster for what I had done to them…All because I forgot the most basic rule of my teachings. "Keep control of my emotions." When they kicked me out, my self-esteem had taken a huge blow and all while I traveled, I asked myself the same questions you were asking. Am I really a human or am I a monster like my father? It wasn't until I found you guys that I discovered my answer."

"And what was your answer?" Beastboy asked her faintly, his eyes shining in curiosity.

"That I can't tell you," Raven replied softly, causing Beastboy to frown lightly.

"Why is that?" He asked her.

"Because it wouldn't help you Beastboy," Raven answered with a small frown on her face. "All I can really say is that you need to take a long deep look at yourself and find out who you truly are." And with those words, Raven floated away from him and back towards the tower but the she stopped when she heard Beastboy suddenly said "Rae?"

Raven turned around to face her teammate, who was still looking at the sky as he said "Thank you…You didn't have to tell me about your heritage but I appreciate it…It lets me know that I'm not really alone in my feelings after all…" Raven merely nodded before disappearing into the tower, leaving the troubled Beastboy outside, staring at the sky.

* * *

**_Morning_**

Cyborg was cooking the kitchen of the tower while Robin and Starfire were in the living room with Starfire talking about the various fungus she had seen on her favorite show with Robin listening with a green face when they heard the door swish open to reveal Beastboy but something was different with him.

Instead of his normal attire, he was dressed in a white long sleeved white shirt with red lines going up the sides of the sleeves, a pair of black blue jeans, red gym shoes as well as red gloves and he also wore a pair of red and white goggles around his neck but the one thing everyone took note of was the large grey and black book bag he had around his shoulder.

"Hey grass-stain! You're just in time for breakfast!" Cyborg announced happily, wearing a chef's hat and an apron which had "Kiss me, I'm metal" written on it. "Yes my friend! Cyborg is making us the Cake of Pan with these strange fruits," Starfire added, holding a strawberry in between her thumb and index finger, eyeing it curiously while squeezing it until some juice squirted from it, hitting her in her left eye.

"Starfire, are you ok?!" Robin exclaimed while getting out of his seat to rub her eye with a white hand towel, a small frown on his face but after she told him that she was ok, Robin turned to Beastboy and noticed his attire and said "What's up with the clothes? Not that they look bad or anything. Uh, They look cool to be honest and-"

"Dude, it's ok but thanks!" Beastboy managed to say despite his loud laugh, causing Robin to smile lightly at his friend's laughter. Robin had been extremely worried about what he did yesterday would affect their friendship and despite Beastboy forgiving him, he was still down about it so made him happy that he had Beastboy laughing, even at the cost of himself.

Just then, Raven entered the room with an empty cup in her left hand and a book in her right, seemingly reading out of it while heading to the kitchen, sparing a "Good morning," To everyone in the room but then she looked at Beastboy and nodded softly, saying "Hello Beastboy, you feeling better about yesterday?"

Beastboy's laugher slowly came to stop when she asked him this question. To be honest, he was feeling slightly better about what happened last night, mostly because of Raven herself giving him some sound advice but that seemed to remind him of what he came to the living room to tell his friends.

Slowly, he looked at Starfire, who was rubbing her eye with a pout on her face then looked towards Robin, who was trying to help her some more then he glanced at Cyborg, who was flipping pancakes into the air from his pan and then finally to Raven, who was heading towards the couch with her new batch of tea and her book.

He truly didn't want to do what he was going to do but he realized that if he didn't do this, he would never get the answers he needed to find out on his own.

"Hey guys? I have something I want to tell you," Beastboy announced with a sad smile on his face, watching as everyone turned their attention to him. "I know this isn't going to be easy for everyone but if I don't do this now…I doubt I'll ever get the chance to ever again…"

"What are you talking about BB?" Cyborg asked while placing another cooked pancake on top of a stack of pancakes that was on the counter next to him, a confused expression on his face. "Yes friend, I'm also curious about what you are talking about," Starfire added with a tilt of her head, sipping on a bottle of mustard, much to the disgust of Robin, who was still sitting next to her.

"Yes Beastboy…A chance to do what?" Robin asked him with concern in his voice.

Taking a deep breath, Beastboy closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to face his friends and after giving them a wider smile, he said to them "I'm leaving the Teen Titans."

The Titans turned their heads to stare at their friend in surprise on their faces but none so than Raven. When Raven had given him that advice last night, she figured that he would think on it for a while then come up with his answer, not straight up leaving them.

She honestly didn't know what to feel about this. She knew that it had to happen for him to get peace of mind and maybe it would help them out as well but why did she feel hollow at the thought of him leaving?

"W-What did you say?" Robin asked with surprise in his voice, a frown formed on his lips, voicing what the other two Titans were thinking at that exact moment. Beastboy let out a small sigh while closing his eyes, trying to find the words that he needed to say and once he did, he told them "I'm leaving but before anyone starts to ask me why, let me explain."

Beastboy walked towards the counter and pulled a stool from it and sat down on it, facing the four surprised Titans and said "Last night wasn't a good night for any of us. A lot of things were said and done that we all wanted to take back but after a night of thinking, I realized something…I realized that this was my wake up call."

"Wake up call? What are you talking about Beastboy?" Cyborg asked with a tone of sadness and confusion in his voice. He honestly didn't know what was going on. Sure last night was horrible for all of them but for Beastboy to suddenly announce that he was leaving them had hit him hard. He loved Beastboy like a little brother and to know he was going to leave them was upsetting him.

"It was a wakeup call because I always felt that I was in control of my powers, my emotions and my life and that I didn't have a dark side within me but last night proved me wrong…I have a new animal form that feeds on my anger, my rage. It's something that I can't control…I realized that in order to help you all, I not only need to work on that control and get stronger…I also need to find out who I am…"

Beastboy's eyes then traveled to Raven's, whose eyes were looking at his intensely, something both Starfire and Cyborg noticed with a hidden smile on their faces.

"I know that some of us found out who they were in the Titans but this incident told me that I don't really know who I am. Am I a man or am I an animal? I know what you guys will say but that won't really convince me. The only way I will realize my answer is if I go searching for it and the only way I can do that is If I leave here…"

Taking his eyes off of Raven, he turned to Starfire, Robin and Cyborg and said with a gentle smile on his face and said "Don't get me wrong, you guys are my family and I love you all but I need to do this." After a few moments of silence, Starfire was the first to step forward and take him in a rather tight hug, causing him to wince in pain but that's when he noticed tears falling from her eyes.

"You can't go! Who will tell me all the silly jokes? Who will watch the Week of Sharks with me? Who will turn into a little kitty and do the face?" Beastboy gave a gentle smile and wrapped his arms around her, despite the pain he was feeling from her intense hug and replied "Hey don't worry, I'm not going to be gone forever! I'll be back to do all of that stuff with you Star!"

"Do you promise?" Starfire asked tearful, a look of sadness on her face.

"Pinky promise!" Beastboy replied softly with a small smile, holding up his right pinky. After letting him go, Starfire hooked her pinky with his and gave him a small smile before moving away to wipe her tears away with the towel Robin had given her.

Cyborg was the next one to step up to Beastboy but instead of hugging him, he held out his right fist. "Its going to suck all hell without you here Grass Stain. Our Meat VS Tofu war won't be the same without you here...And let's not mention our game tournaments and our stank ball war."

"Hey, the game tournaments better stay as planned especially since I'm leaving and the teams will be even since I'm leaving and you better not have that M/T war with anyone else! That's our thing!" Beastboy exclaimed with a small laugh, placing his smaller right fist on top of Cyborg's before the two embraced.

"Be careful out there little bro," Cyborg whispered with a soft pat on Beastboy's back, a sad grin on his face.

"I will Cy…Thanks for being there for me," Beastboy replied before moving away from Cyborg but when he glanced at Robin, Robin was staring down at the ground with an angry frown on his lips, causing Beastboy to ask "Dude…Are you ok?" Robin suddenly looked up at Beastboy's face and practically whispered "No its not…It's my fault…"

"Dude…" Beastboy murmured in surprise but Robin wasn't done.

"I was too hard on you last night. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I shouldn't have threatened you the way I did and now you're leaving…" Beastboy stared at Robin with a frown and shook his head, saying "You said a lot of things that did hit me hard but you thought that I had hurt Rae. If our positions were in reverse, I would have done the exact same thi-"

"No…Our positions were reversed when I was Red X as well as Slade's apprentice. You were the first one to forgive me for that. Even Starfire wasn't so ready to forgive me for that but when you were in trouble…I just…I feel like I let you down…" Robin admitted with a bitter scowl on his face.

Robin had always had a hot head and he let his temper get to him many times and each and every time, he felt bad about it but this was one of the few times he was honestly ashamed of himself and with Beastboy telling him that he was leaving, it only made him feel worst.

"Robin, it's alright man. I forgive you," Beastboy told him with a small smile but then that turned into a grin when he said good naturedly "Well…I will forgive you if you stop being so stern. Loosen up for our friends and have some fun. Not everything has to be work, you know."

Robin merely grinned and gave the green hero a fist bump, something Beastboy returned with a grin on his own but Beastboy's eyes widened when he remembered his communicator. He pulled it out of his pocket while saying "I almost forgot," but when he held it out to Robin, Robin shook his head and patted the device in Beastboy's hand, saying "Keep it."

"Why? I'm not a titan and I won't be for a while," Beastboy told him with a confused look on his face.

Robin merely grinned and patted Beastboy's right shoulder, saying "Because if you're ever in danger, You can call us. You may not be a titan anymore at this moment but at the end of the day, we're a family."

"I know Rob, thanks," The two titans gave a brief embrace before Beastboy finally turned to Raven, wearing a crooked smile on his face. "Well Rae, looks like you'll finally get the peace and quiet that's eluded you for so long," Beastboy joked softly, despite the sadness that was visible in his voice. Raven simply shook her head and gave him a small smile, saying "Oh I doubt that. I'm sure you'll still be interrupting my reading, even when you're gone."

With a laugh, Beastboy merely stepped forward and gave her a hug, making her blink in surprise but then he whispered "Thanks for the advice," before moving away from her and taking a few steps back to grab his bag and hoist it over his right shoulder.

"Well you guys, I'm out of here!" he exclaimed with a light smile on his face as he turned to look at his team one more time before saying "See you guys later!"

And with those words, Garfield Mark Logan aka Beastboy had left the building…And the Teen Titans…

* * *

Rain: And that's the first chapter. Do you guys like it? Did you guys hate it…If so, leave a review regardless. Until the second chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Ron: Dude…You see the reviews for this? Sixteen and counting for just chapter one!

Rain: I'm surprised to be honest. It's a good surprise though. I'm very happy with the response of the first chapter but I want to clear something up with you guys. There will be no bashing in this story at all so I hope that sooths a bit of everyone's worries now, I hope you guys love the second one as well as the first!

Ron: Ah Boooooo. Anyways, just enjoy the story *grumbles*

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Wandering Beast_**

**_Chapter Two_**

"He's actually gone…"

Those were the first words that came out of Starfire's mouth as she continued to watch the door, a frown on her face. Ever since she had arrived at this planet, Beastboy was always the first person to talk to her, to teach her English, to spend time with her to tell her silly jokes that she didn't get to be honest but seeing his green eyes shine with laughter caused her to smile.

She wouldn't be seeing that anymore….And it honestly hit her harder than expected but she wasn't the only one feeling the sudden hit from it.

"Yeah…He's gone…" Cyborg muttered with a saddened tone in his voice. His brother was gone…The one person that saw him as a human instead of an machine had just walked out of his life and while his face was in a stern expression, he was in pain. It was agonizing to think that he was just gone out of his life but he understood the reason for him leaving and he couldn't fault him for that.

Beastboy needed to find himself and he only hoped that when he did, they could continue where their friendship left off. Suddenly, both the two saddened titans felt Robin's hands on each of their shoulders with a small grin. "Hey…He's coming back guys…There's no need for you to feel glum," Robin told them with a wide smile on his face.

Despite not forgiving himself for wronging Beastboy the way he did but he promised himself that the moment he did, he would make everything right between them and he felt confident that he would be able to but until then, he was going to make this change easier on his friends. "So come on. In the memory of our pal who's gone, why don't we hang out and watch his favorite movies, eat his favorite foods, play his favorite songs and games? What do you guys say?"

Starfire let out a happy gasp at the idea and said "Wow that is a glorious idea friend Robin!" while giving the teen a tight hug, causing him to struggle for air but while he was wanting for air, Cyborg's face was slightly green.

"Would we really have to eat Tofu?"

* * *

**_Raven_**

_"Of course you have to have Tofu friend Cyborg!"_

_"Yeah buddy, you have to eat it. If we're going to have a "Beastboy night", we have to do everything Beastboy has done. Bad jokes and Tofu and all."_

_"B-But…It's not fair!"_

Raven could hear their voices coming from the living room but she paid no mind to it. She had to go back into her room. She had to meditate on the day's events and for once…She would have the silence but as she walked to her room, she noticed a small notebook sitting by her door. "How did I miss that?" Raven asked herself with a curious expression.

Slowly, she approached the book and kneeled down to the ground and grabbed it but when she looked at the cover, she saw a very beautiful drawing of Beastboy and all of the titans, all of their bodies outlined in different colors. Robin in red, Starfire in pink, Cyborg in cyan blue, Beastboy in green of course and finally, she was outlined in navy blue and under the drawn portrait was the words "Teen Titans" written in cursive while on top of the portrait was the words "Beastboy's journal" which was also written in cursive.

"His notebook…He must have forgotten it…" Raven said to herself but then she notices a piece of paper sticking up out of the book behind the cover that had her name written on it. Curious, Raven pulled out the paper from the notebook and opened up while placing the notebook under her arm.

"Dear Raven…" She started to read.

"I wanted to thank you for the advice you've gave me last night and in response, I decided that I would give my journal. I don't know why but I guess…I want you to know more about me since all you really know about me is that I love to joke and play around. I want someone to know who I really am and…I…I wanted to know what else we had in common other than our shared feelings about who we were…So here. Maybe if you're interested in knowing who I really am beneath my jokes…Read it and maybe if you're really interested…I can get to know you more than I do…

Catch ya later

~Beastboy"

Raven stared at the letter for a moment and let a small smile form on her face but then she let out a tiny laugh when she saw a green smiley face with a fang leaving the right side of its mouth.

_"Well Rae, looks like you'll finally get the peace and quiet that's eluded you for so long," Beastboy joked softly, despite the sadness that was visible in his voice. Raven simply shook her head and gave him a small smile, saying "Oh I doubt that. I'm sure you'll still be interrupting my reading, even when you're gone."_

"Looks like I was wrong after all," Raven noted softly, eyeing the closed bedroom door that used to belong to Beastboy. "You're not interrupting my reading but you're giving me more of it." She then tapped the cover of the notebook with her hand before entering her room, her door shutting behind her as she waltzed inside.

* * *

**_Beastboy_**

"Man, when I left, I should have thought of a game plan," Beastboy thought out loud as he strolled down the empty road outside of the city but he had a wide smile on his face. So far, he loved the fact that he was walking down this road on his own. He loved being with others all the time but for once, he was honestly happy at the fact that he was alone.

But his happiness was cut short quickly when he heard people yelling and screaming inside of a diner but this diner was awfully familiar. This diner was the same diner that Terra had taken him to during their date before she wound up betraying them sometime later.

Normally, Beastboy wouldn't show his face in this diner due to the fact that the memories of her had always hurt him but he realized that it was time to let that go of the past because the people inside of it were in grave danger.

Beastboy immediately ducked behind the small beaten down van that was in front of the parking lot before dashing towards the door of the diner. He leaned his head up and saw three men in black jumpsuits and black masks inside of the diner, each of them brandishing a shotgun in their hands.

_'Great…My first day away from the titans and I have to deal with this…Good thing these guys are small fries, otherwise I would be in trouble,'_ Beastboy thought with a small smirk before changing into a small ladybug.

Shimmying his way under the door, Beastboy walked his way in between the feet of the screaming men, rolling his eyes at the annoying sound of these thieving goons.

"Hurry up with that shit lady! We don't have all day!" one of the men screamed out, waving his gun like a madman towards the cowering people but the he turned his attention to the old waitress standing behind the counter, putting all of the hard earned money her diner had owned into the bag.

"We need to hurry up! The police or the Teen Titans will be here any second man!" the second armed man said with a nervous tone in his voice, the gun in his hands shaking.

_'And that's my cue!'_ Beastboy thought to himself before he morphed into his base form, right in between the three men but just as the third one screamed out "It's Beastboy!" Beastboy's hand quickly shot out and nailed the third robber's face, sending him sprawling backwards onto the ground. Beastboy swiftly turned into a gorilla and smacked the second one hard in the side, sending him whipping into the counter hard, causing him to fall unconscious as well.

Seeing his two partners fall so easily to the titan, the first robber tried firing a few shots at Beastboy but he immediately morphed into a snake and twirled around the man's body so quickly, that he was able to wrap himself around the man's neck and choke him out.

He quickly morphed back into his human and saw the third robber reaching for his shotgun and merely walked towards him and kicked the man hard in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"And that my friends is how you take care of three armed robbers!" Beastboy exclaimed with a smile on his face. And with those words said, the entire diner let out a loud cheer for the green titan, who merely smiled before he turned to the waitress and asked her if she had any rope.

After waiting a few moments, she came back with a large bundle of it and together with a much larger man, he tied up the three robbers and tossed all of them outside for the police to arrive.

"Well sugah, I don't know how we can thank you for all you've done for us today," the waitress said, a heavy southern accent in her voice. Beastboy turned his head and chuckled softly, shaking his head slowly, replying "Simple, you don't need to thank me for my job ma'am. I may not be a Teen Titan anymore but I'm still a hero," He replied with a smile on his face.

"Well…At least let me reward you with some of my husband's famous coconut cream pie for your hard work. Free of charge," the waitress replied with a gentle grin.

"Well…How can I say no to that ma'am?" the former Titan replied cheekily, causing the woman to laugh softly. After the cops left with the robbers, Beastboy found himself sitting at the counter with the most mouth-watering pie he had ever had in his entire life. It was as if he was in heaven and he loved every minute of it.

"I have to say…This is the best damn pie I have ever had since last year…" Beastboy said with a bright smile before taking a bit of his coconut cream pie happily, talking to the red haired, green eyed, busty forty-five year old waitress behind the counter that laid in front of him.

"Oh thank you, it was my husband's recipe.," Tex responded while wiping down the counter with a yellow and white dishrag, her voice faint. "He must have been a good man if he could make something as awesome as this," Beastboy told her after swallowing the piece of pie.

"Ha, Church was an ass most of the time but …I never thought that I'd miss him this much after he died," Tex replied with a wistful smile on her face. "Well he may have been an ass but he was your ass. You still loved him and I'm sure he loved you too," Beastboy replied after swallowing another bit.

"Yeah…" She murmured softly with a small smile on her face.

After finishing his pie, Beastboy the fork down on the plate and placed five one dollar bills under the plate just as she turned away. He knew it was free but he wouldn't feel right if he had just left without giving her anything for that delicious pie.

Once he finished with that, Beastboy walked to the door but just as he did, he heard her yell "Hey Beastboy…Thanks again for saving us…And thank you…Even if it was brief, I haven't spoken about my husband since his passing….I appreciate it…"

Beastboy smiled warmly at her before simply shaking his head, saying "It was my pleasure ma'am for everything and thank you for the pie, It was delicious," and with that, Beastboy gave her a wink before walking out of the diner and onto the road where he looked side to side before glancing at the road to his left, leading far away from the city.

He grabbed the bag he had dropped when he heard the screams coming from the diner and holstered it over his shoulder and took a deep breath before walking down the road leading away from the city.

* * *

Rain: And with that, the official start of our story begins. What will happen in the next chapter? Only one way to find out!

Mario: See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Rain: Still so much love from you guys. I appreciate all the feedback you guys have given me so here's the next chapter as fast as ever and also, its time to introduce to new faces to this fanfic so...Enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Wandering Beast_**

**_Chapter Three_**

It had been three full months since Beastboy left the Titans and things were actually looking better since he left. The First two weeks without him was a dreary, lifeless place. Not even Starfire's natural perkiness could pick them up but as the days went on, the loss of Beastboy was slowly ebbing away to the point that things were finally looking up.

Any of them could mention the former titan without an awkward silence following moments later and the "Beastboy Night" had becoming a regular night for them that caused them all a lot of happiness, which made Robin happy. His team's happiness was important to him and he was glad he had done something right but there was something he noticed that was still amiss with his team.

While it doesn't happen often, Robin would notice that when Cyborg would cook, he would look at the door, as if he was waiting for Beastboy to come bursting through to start their Meat/Tofu war. Starfire's laughter sometimes seemed forced whenever he or Cyborg would crack a joke and her perkiness seemed to fade away a bit and world knows, he didn't want her upset because it would take over a week to get her somewhat back to normal and as for Raven….

Raven kept to herself more than she had before Beastboy left and it was obvious that whatever was taking her time away from them was affecting her because whenever she did come out of her room, she seemed distracted by something. The one thing he seemed to notice was that she was always carrying a green covered book with drawings of themselves on it.

It was then he realized how important Beastboy was to the team. He gave Cyborg a daily challenge with their arguments as well as treating Cyborg like the human he was instead of a machine people thought he, he spent time with Starfire, teaching her new things about their planet as well as giving her a match in exuberant energy and he helped Raven open up more to the team as well as get her to go on activates with them.

And with him, Robin realized that Beastboy was a laid back, easy-going person who bought life into the team as well as his own life. He kept things from getting too serious and when the team was down and out, especially during the whole Terra/Slade incident, he kept the team afloat when there was nothing left…

Beastboy was honestly the heart of the team and that heart was gone but Robin kept hope that the green hero would return one day and until then, he had to keep the team together for not only Beastboy, not only for Jump City…But for themselves as well. But there was something else that he noticed. Since Beastboy's temporary resignation, the team obviously had a large hole in its fighting force.

Beastboy was a jack of all stats. He could change his form into any animal he pleased and it often saved their lives but without him, their team's all around. He could be one of their heavy hitters, he could be recon, and he could be fast. He was an all-around fighter and without him, he realized that during a hard battle with Cinderblock when that monster managed nearly defeat them.

Had it not been for Robin leading Cinderblock to a construction site and forcing the other three titans to practically destroy the building to trap him, they would have lost so now Robin was thinking on bringing in some new members to replace Beastboy as well as make their numbers larger. He was thinking of bringing in a few people.

He thought of bringing in Bumblebee (Who Cyborg had teamed up with during his mission to take down the Hive) but she had just formed Titans East with Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl so he realized that wouldn't be a good idea to take their leader, especially since they were still at a ripe age of one month.

Jinx was an option since she had turned a new leaf and left the Hive to their own devices after Cyborg's mission there. Robin saw her skills first hand and Raven had fought her multiple times so he knew she was a great fighter and as for Cyborg…He knew they had a bond during his time in the Hive so maybe he would give her a chance. He also knew of a two other heroes that were around the country.

One of the hero's name was Static, who's been making headlines in the few cities he's been in and he knew that he would be a perfect choice. The last choice was obviously a magician named Zatanna whose father was Zatara, a famous magician who had helped his teacher and father figure, Batman many times before as not only a teacher but a dear friend and by proxy, he helped Robin as well.

"Yeah…These three will be a perfect choice..." But then he thought about the Titans. They wouldn't take it well if they knew what he was going to do but he had to tell them…He needed them to know that while this was a hard choice, he had to make it. They needed more people so with a heavy sigh, Robin walked out of his room and walked into the living room where he saw Cyborg, Starfire and Raven sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

Robin merely let out another sigh and walked towards the couch and stood in front of the three. "So Rob, what's up with this rather sudden meeting?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, me and friend Raven were going to go to the Mall of Shopping," Starfire added with a pout on her face. She had finally gotten Raven out of her room and out of the tower when Robin had called them back and it made her sad but little did she know, Raven had been silently thanking Robin for his timely interruption.

"Then I'll make this quick…I wanted you three here because I wanted to tell you guys that since Beastboy has been gone, our battles with the forces of evil has been a lot tougher so I've decided that…We need more people to take up the slack that he left behind…" The three Titans merely stared at their leader as if he had lost his mind.

"So…You're replacing Beastboy basically…Is that right?" Raven asked with a cold edge to her voice. There had been a time where Raven would have loved to hear those words but now, she despised the very meaning of them. In Beastboy's journal, she had read that one of his main fears was being replaced and even forgotten altogether by those he cared about and she knew why he felt that way.

Beastboy was replaced once before…And the person he was replaced with was Slade…She could remember the heartbroken look he wore on his face immediately after that witch had betrayed him and considering the foul mood she already had due to the Slade-bots attacking them in their own tower had pissed her off even more and to hear Robin wanting to replace him caused a brief surge of fury to shoot up within her.

How dare he even consider replacing the former titan?

"No! I'm not replacing him at all," Robin replied with a shake of his head, eyeing Raven nervously. "He's always going to be a titan and he's always welcome here but right now, we're struggling with battling the Hive and any other villains out there because of the missing hole in our team. We need more people to help us right now. That's all I'm saying…"

Cyborg could understand where his leader was coming from but to them, it was still too soon for them to fill in Beastboy's spot, even though having three more people was more than a good idea.

Starfire on the other hand looked angry. "No. I refuse to have anyone take Friend Beastboy's place!"

"Star…" Robin pleaded softly.

"No! We have been doing fine since friend Beastboy left! We don't need these people!" Starfire exclaimed before rushing out of the room, her eyes glowing angrily. Raven looked at the retreating girl curiously and honestly wanted to follow her but she knew that talking to a mad Starfire wasn't going to do anything.

When Starfire got mad or upset, it took saving her life to even get her to listen to whatever you had to say and Raven didn't want to deal with that, not while she herself was in an angered mood from this news.

Stepping off the couch, Raven walked towards the door but she stopped by Robin and told him in a whisper "Find these people and convince them to join. I don't like this anymore than Starfire but I will admit that we do need the help but don't expect them to receive a warm welcome. They are only here until Beastboy returns…" Before leaving the room and roaming down the hall to her room, clutching Beastboy's Journal in her hand all the while.

* * *

**_Starfire_**

"This isn't fair…" Starfire whispered softly with a frown on her face, staring down at a picture she and Beastboy had taken at the first trip to the mall. She let out a small laugh when she stared down at her form. She looked so confused at everything.

From the cute pink and white floral walls to the large goofy red and white stripped hat that had fallen over her eyes and next to her was Beastboy, wearing an easy-going smile on his face and that familiar sparkling of happiness in his eyes.

Out of all the pictures she had taken throughout her time here, this was her favorite one and it was the one that she kept by her bed, even before he had left. Beastboy leaving only made her treasure this picture more. Taking a small breath, Starfire placed the photo into her arms and held it close to her chest. "I hope you are safe, friend Beastboy…"

* * *

**_Beastboy_**

"How the hell did I wind up in this situation?"

Beastboy asked himself with an annoyed look on his face as he was tied up from the ankles down with his arms bound with hard steel, hanging upside down above a vat of boiling acid with a glowing collar around his neck, squirming lightly in the steel bindings but that's when a voice behind him spoke up, saying "I don't know Beasty but do you mind shutting up please while I think of a way to escape from this?"

Beastboy turned his head to see a helmet with a skull in the middle and an "X" on the skull's forehead. Hanging next to him without his belt was the master thief, Red X. "Well how the hell am I supposed to do that?! We're hanging over a vat of boiling acid and whatever this collar is; it's messing with my powers!" Beastboy exclaimed with narrowed eyes, turning his head to face the teenager tied behind him.

"I didn't ask for your help in dealing with her! If you and the girl kept silent and left, None of us would be in the situation" The Teen exclaimed loudly, a scowl forming on his hidden face.

"You were stealing priceless treasure you idiot! Rocket and I had to stop you! We're heroes, it's kind of our jobs!" Beastboy shouted in return, barring his fangs towards the teen.

"Look…We need to get out of here as quickly as possible so shut up the both of you so we can figure out what we need to do," A female voice chimed in with annoyance heard within it.

Both Beastboy and Red X turned their attention to a short black haired black teenage female with black eyes, red lipstick, three pairs of small earrings on each ear, a grey jumpsuit that was zipped down with its sleeves rolled up, revealing a black skintight shirt and sleeves, black boots and gloves and she was hanging right in between of them, bound just like the other two.

"Shut up all of you!"

The three teens looked down to see a woman with long black hair with sharp sideburns that went to her cheeks, grey skin similar to Raven's, black eye shadow around her pupil-less eyes, scaled armored arms that was connected to steel wings, silver colored nails, black leather shirt and pants, black steel toed boots and she was holding two eight inched javelins in her hands and around her were various grey steel armored women with silver wings, their faces hidden by silver masks with black visors where their eyes would be.

"You three will pay for disgracing the mighty princess of Shi'ar and her people!"

Beastboy merely sighed out in heavy annoyance.

_'How the hell did I wind up in this situation?'_

* * *

Rain: The next chapter will show us how Beastboy got into this situation with Red X and Rocket and there will be a little talk between Starfire and Raven in the next chapter as well so stay tuned and…

Mario: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rain: Again, so much love for this fic but I hope to get just a few more reviews for this so don't hold back. Good review, criticism, advice, ideas, Come one, come all! With that said, this chapter will show the events leading up to Beastboy meeting Rocket and the next will show how Beastboy, Rocket and Red X wound up hanging upside down above a vat of boiling acid….Now, let's enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Wandering Beast_**

**_Chapter Four_**

"Welcome to Champion City…"

Beastboy stared at the tall sign that was on the road next to him and gave a small grin. It had been three months since he left the Teen Titans and so far, things had been going pretty good for him.

In every town he'd visited, he managed to help so many people with his powers or his personality of both and in turn, people have been calling him "The Wandering Beast" due to him leaving every town he visited immediately after solving whatever issue the city he walked into effortlessly as well as changing into different animals.

He wasn't sure if they knew he was Beastboy but being known by something else was oddly refreshing to him. He was carving his own way as a hero, not relying on his past in the Doom Patrol in the Teen Titans and that really felt good to him but truth be told, this wasn't what he planned to be doing.

He was supposed to be free of the hero duty but he realized the day that he left Jump City and saved those people in that diner that being a hero was always in his blood and despite wanting to travel in peace, he couldn't turn a blind eye to those in need.

But the main issue is that in these three months, He was still the same person power and skill wise since he left the Titans and that annoyed him greatly. He had to become better than he was now. He needed to…But how? How was he going to accomplish this feat?

"I don't know but I need to figure it out sometime…" Beastboy said to himself with a small smile on his face which got wider as he said "After all, there's no rush. I have all the time in the world to become better."

Beastboy then began to walk into the city while whistling a little tune to himself, making sure he stayed on the side of the road so he would be safe from getting hit by a car. Sure, he was agile enough to avoid it and his hearing would alert him to anything beforehand but still, better be safe than sorry.

After one hour of walking, he found himself in downtown Champion City and to his surprise; it looked very similar to Jump City. Not so much that he knew where everything was but to the point where he was experiencing déjà vu for the first five minutes of looking around.

Beastboy found himself getting hungry after spending an hour trying to find a hotel to stay in for the night and once he did, he found himself getting hungry but instead of ordering room service, he decided to leave the hotel to get himself familiar with the city he was in so after changing into a pair of clean clothes, he slipped on a black hoodie and placed the hood over his head before leaving his hotel and heading down the street, looking at the various cafés he passed until he found a nice little donut shop.

Finding himself eyeing a large chocolate donut with green frosting on top as well as black and purple sprinkles on it, Beastboy walked inside of it and bought several of those donuts but as he walked to his table with his bag of goodies, he paused as a news report from the TV inside of the shop began to play.

_"The string of mysterious robberies continues to haunt the rich and famous as well as countless museums of Champion City into its third week. Many have seen a shadowed figure leaving the scene of the crime after each robber but as of right now, there aren't any known photos of footage of this mysterious figure. __Authorities are baffled by the lack of evidence at any of the crime scenes and as of right now, this person is still wanted. If anyone has any information about this mysterious burglar, please report to the local police department." _

"How strange…" Beastboy murmured to himself as he munched on one of his donuts, his face scrunched up in thought. _'This sounds like a familiar M.O I dealt with but for the life of me, I can't remember what criminal that I've put away on any team that fits it…Whatever the case may be, I need to help. This string of injustice can't stand!'_

With those words, Beastboy swiftly downed all of the donuts he bought before quickly leaving the shop to head to the police station, hoping that he would be able to help Champion City be free from this thief.

After all, the work of a hero is never done, right?

* * *

**_Police Station_**

Luckily for him, the police instantly knew who he was (Due to his Titan roots) and let him know everything he needed to know about the robberies that took place and after an hour of narrowing down the remaining places that could be hit, both Beastboy and the officers realized that there were two places that were left that had any sort of wealth within them.

The Museum of War which held every weapon known to man….And the Aurora Pyramid of Hope that held two-hundred and ninety-six diamonds within it that was held in Champion City's museum of priceless stones. The thief was going to hit one of these places at any time but Beastboy was sure that he was going to catch the thief…No matter how many days it took.

"So Beastboy…What do you think?" The chief of police asked with a tilt of his head, staring at the hooded ex-titan, wanting his opinion. The way he saw it, Beastboy was used to handling with things like this, being in the Titans and all.

"Hm…I think we should split up and stake out both museums until the thief reveals themselves, " Beastboy responded after a few minutes of silence while crossing his arms, his eyes closed shut while he waited for one of them to respond.

He didn't have to wait long.

"I think that's a good idea," One police officer said with a hint of a cocky smile on his face. "This way, no matter where they go, we'll be able to catch the scumbag or bags."

"But that still leaves the question. Who will go where?" The chief of police asked the Titan, once again wanting the hero's input.

"Well…The way I see it is this… I take the weapon's museum and you guys take the museum that holds the Pyramid of diamonds…The reason is because the diamonds are a very predictable steal and if the pyramid has been intact for this long, the thief was obviously saving it for last but then again...The same could be said about the weapon's museum but I'm certain the diamonds will be the main thing…"

Beastboy paused for a moment than let a small, confident smirk form on his face.

"But if there is more than one person participating in these strings of robberies, then we'll catch them. At one museum or another…We will catch them…But, In order to keep things from looking suspicious, I'm going to the museum of war by myself while you guys send three of your men to stake out the other museum. If anything goes wrong…Well…I'll figure something out,"

Beastboy then looked at the chief with an expectant look on his face, waiting for any questions the man had for him and he didn't need to wait long for the chief to speak but instead of a question for him, the chief said "Well before you go, I would like to give you some protective gear, in case you do wind up fighting the thief of even thieves. I'm sure you don't need it, being a hero you know but I wouldn't want you getting hurt for helping us when we needed it."

Beastboy merely smiled at the act of kindness and followed the chief out of the room to gear up and get ready for his mission.

After a few hours of preparing, Beastboy found himself standing in front of a mirror, wearing a short sleeved, dark blue skintight shirt that showed the bit of muscle he had formed during his three months of roughing it and attached to this shirt was a mask that would cover his mouth (At his own suggestion of course).

But he was also baggy navy blue pants, black combat boots, and a utility belt that held a pistol and two batons on it as well as a few pockets on the black belt that held a plethora of items that the chief had given him in case something went wrong.

Beastboy strapped the bulletproof vest onto his chest then slipped on a pair of black fingerless gloves then finally, he put on a long jacket that held a hood on it then slipped the hood over his head.

He was ready to go.

With a nod at his reflection, Beastboy opened the window to his hotel room and swiftly morphed into a hawk and flew to his destination, hoping that if he did encounter someone, things would go smoothly for both that person…and himself.

* * *

**_Museum of War _**

The moment Beastboy found the roof, he morphed back into his human form and kneeled down to crack open the window above him and swiftly slide inside the museum where he swiftly changed into a small sparrow and flew towards the floor in a spiral before morphing back and landing on his feet where he then took out a flashlight and shined it around to look around while simultaneously pulling out a walkie-talkie and saying into it "There's no sign of anyone yet...Just a lot of creepy ass mannequins…I'll keep looking before I set up my nest for tonight."

Putting away his walkie-talkie, Beastboy continued to survey the area he was in, never letting his guard down for a moment but when he stopped to look around, he heard footsteps behind him so with a turn of his body, Beastboy looked behind him but to his shock, he found a fist slamming straight into his face, sending him sailing back against the wall before falling to the ground.

_'What the hell was that?'_ Beastboy thought to himself as he stood up on surprisingly shaky legs only to dodge another punch that was aimed at his head but he swiftly returned the missed blow by kneeing his opponent in the stomach, sending the figure staggering backwards. "Who are you?" Beastboy asked with narrowed eyes, his hands gripping the ends of the batons that were on his belt.

The shrouded figure moved their head up and balled their fist, a faint glow of purple energy lighting up the entire room, to reveal a beautiful black teenage girl with short black haired and black eyes, three pairs of small earrings on each ear, a grey jumpsuit that was zipped down with its sleeves rolled up, revealing a black skintight shirt and sleeves, black boots and gloves.

"The name's Rocket," The girl said while cracking her knuckles, her eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of him. "And I'm the one who's going to bring you to justice!" And before Beastboy could comprehend what she had said, he found himself taking another hard fist to the face, sending him flying backwards on the slick marble floors once more until his head slammed against the bottom of a display case.

This…Wasn't going to be a good night…

* * *

Rain: And that is where I'll end it for now. What will happen in the ensuing battle between Rocket and Beastboy? Only one way to find out…And by the way, all Mass Effect Fans may want to check out a fic of mine, called **_Mass Effect: Redemption for the Future_** and for those who love Kim Possible and Deadpool, please read **_UnStoppable with a Mouth_** and please check out my other Teen Titans Fics called **_Return of a Titan _**and **_Mighty Morphing Power Rangers: Champions of Jump City _**If you guys love both TT and Power Rangers. Well, shameless plug over. Until the next chapter…

Mario: See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter. I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far and if you have, then that's awesome. I want to hear everyone's opinions on it so without further ado, let's get on with it.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Wandering Beast_**

**_Chapter Five_**

_'Oh yeah…It's one of those days…'_

Beastboy thought to himself as he slowly rose to his feet after another hard fist from this mysterious Rocket. He seemed to be on the losing end of this battle, despite all of the offense he had been delivering. Whenever he hit her, she didn't even shrug but when she hit him, he would go sailing. Something was definitely wrong with this situation and he was going to find out what it was.

Charging towards Rocket, Beastboy changed into a Sasquatch and threw a sloppy punch at Rocket, which she ducked and landed a solid blow to the right side of his chest but Beastboy immediately struck her in the face, causing a brief purple flash to appear where he struck but then he followed up that punch and kicked her square in the chest, sending her flying into a display case that held a large rocket launcher inside of it but when his attack landed, another purple flash appeared.

_'What was that flash?'_ Beastboy thought to himself curiously before running towards the downed Rocket but when he got close enough to attack her, Rocket launched herself from her knee and gave a brutal uppercut, causing Beastboy's head to swing back into the air then with a loud yell from his opponent, she kicked the left side of his body, sending his body whipping down the aisle of the museum until he hit the side of a tank.

Falling to the ground, Beastboy morphed back into his human form and scrambled to his feet only to move his head to the left when Rocket's fist came into view, causing her fist to hit the side of the tank with a brief purple flash, making the tank skid slightly on the ground.

Seeing his chance, Beastboy landed a quick blow to her face then morphed into a squirrel and scurried away from her but he didn't notice her picking up a medium sized pillar that was holding a katana and launched it towards the running creature.

Turning his head to see the pillar caused Beastboy to quickly morph into a gorilla to catch it then threw it back at Rocket, who had jumped in the air and punched through the marble pillar then landing a solid punch to Beastboy's face, causing him to slam into the ground then rebound into the air where she then grabbed his leg, pulled him back then punched him again in the face, knocking unconscious briefly which morphed him back into his human form.

With a loud yell, Rocket tossed Beastboy's human form away from her, causing him to skid on the ground where he immediately woke up and clawed himself to his feet with the help of a statue of a union soldier.

_'This is highly agitating…I better kick it up a notch…'_

Seeing Rocket charging towards him, Beastboy instantly got on his guard and dodged the first two punches she threw then followed it up with a kick to her stomach and for a moment, he noticed another brief purple flash appear in the spot that he had kicked her but due to being launched into the air by an uppercut, he wasn't able to focus on it for long.

Beastboy caught himself in the air and managed to twist his body enough to land on a large tank then leapt off of it and landed a solid punch to Rocket's face but once again, a brief purple flash appeared where he struck but when she threw another punch that was aimed at his head.

Beastboy ducked it, then morphed into a gorilla then with a roar, he grabbed her outstretched arm and tossed her towards the tank as hard as he could, which went skidding back while leaving a small, human sized dent within its hard metal shell but when she connected with it, a purple flash appeared when she connected with the tank.

Just like his attacks.

_'Hm…Does she have a force field or some kind of thing to take the blows of any hit she receives?'_ Beastboy asked himself in his head as he watched her fall to her to the ground, onto her knees then she rose to her feet and immediately dashed towards him.

Before he could even figure out what had happened, he felt her fist slamming into his stomach like a freight train, sending him soaring all the way to the other side of museum then straight through the wall, leaving him sitting inside of a wall, back in his human form.

Beastboy slid out of the freshly made gorilla sized hole and fell on one knee while hacking hard, blood flowing from his mask and out to the floor. _'What the hell?! That punch was insanely harder than the ones she had thrown before! She broke a rib or two with that one…But how? How did her punches jump levels like that? Even Starfire would have buckled from that hit…Wait a minute…'_ Beastboy looked up at Rocket, who was slowly making her way to his location, cracking her knuckles with a dangerous look in her eyes.

_'When she landed that first punch before our fight started, I had gotten hit and hit the wall but it didn't hurt so much…But after I hit her with my knee with half of my strength, her next punch seemed to double in power and since then I was getting my ass kicked, despite getting in a lot of hits compared to her only landing a few…'_ Beastboy's eyes widened in surprise as his mind formed the answer to this mystery.

_'I get it! Every time I hit her, she absorbs my hits and adds the force of it onto her own!'_ Beastboy exclaimed within his head but that left to question. How did her punch manage to launch him all the way to the other side of the museum when he didn't punch her? All he had done was throw her into the tank as hard as he could in his…Gorilla…form…

_'Wait…Maybe she doesn't just absorb an attack…maybe she absorbs any force that lands on her….It would explain that devastating hit….'_ Beastboy stood on his two feet and tossed off his jacket then let out a low growl. _'That would explain it but how could I actually defeat her?' _Suddenly, a glint of light hit the side of Beastboy's eye, causing him to squint. With a brief look around, Beastboy noticed a discarded katana laying a few feet away from his left foot, the metal of the blade shining in the moonlight.

_'Wait! That's it! If Force adds to her power…Then maybe something that slices and pierces is able to nullify her ability!' _With that thought in his head, Beastboy shuffled to the side and grabbed the discard katana and gripped it with his hands, a determined look shining in his eyes. With a small breath, Beastboy immediately began to walk towards her direction but then he began to pick up the pace, turning his walk into a brisk walk…which then became a full on charge.

He watched as Rocket began to charge towards him as well with her fists once again glowing with purple energy and when the two met in the center of the museum, Rocket threw the first punch but Beastboy ducked it and smacked her face before slashing down with the blade and while the smack caused a brief purple glow to appear on her face, the katana had sliced her cheek where he had smacked, causing a thin trail of blood to appear on her face.

His idea had worked and he believed from the look of surprise she had in her eyes, she knew it too.

Rocket began throwing more crisp punches at Beastboy's figure and while he was hit with the first two jabs, he blocked three more before leaping over a leg sweep and quickly slashed his blade downwards towards her but she rolled away from the potential killing blow and punched Beastboy in his stomach, causing him to stumble backwards.

Wincing from the punch, Beastboy took a deep breath before dashing towards her, jabbing the tip of the blade towards her head but she smacked it away with her right hand and threw another jab, which Beastboy ducked and while he was kneeling, he turned the sword in his hand around so the sharp edge was facing him and swung it upwards sharply, causing her to immediately leap back to avoiding being sliced.

"I have to say…Despite being clumsy with that thing, you're very impressive swordsman….for a thief…" Rocket told him while panting softly as he stood up and placed the katana on his shoulders.

"Well when you have someone that can absorb your own attacks and turn it against you, you have to make do with what you have…" The green hero responded with an air of sarcasm as well as a hidden smirk on his face. He knew that he had surprised her by deducing her abilities. "What? Surprised? Does this happen often?" Beastboy asked with a cocky tone.

"No…" She admitted with surprise heavy in her voice. "It's not often that someone figures out my abilities so soon after the battle has started…But this is far from over. It doesn't matter if you know my abilities or not, it still won't save you from me, thief" She continued, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Oh my god, look lady, I'm not a damn thief!" Beastboy snapped, finally having enough of this entire scene. "Look, I'm not a damn thief…In fact, I'm here to find the thief and stop them from attempting another robber-"

"That's bullshit. I saw you coming in from the roof like some burglar then I watched as you skulked around here, staking out what you were going to take so you can't lie to me," She interrupted with a glare before she charged forward to strike him but Beastboy blocked the hit with his forearm, causing it to numb in that spot from how hard the hit was.

"I was hired by the police to help them catch the ones responsible for this!" Beastboy yelled in her face with an angered look on his face but Rocket merely grabbed him by his vest and tossed him away from her, causing him to drop the katana due to the surprising throw but he recovered by changing into a small raven and soaring onto a plane that was above him where he then changed back into a human and said "Look, my name is Bea-"

"I don't care what your name is!" She interrupted him with a shout before a glow of purple energy appeared around her hands and with a shout and a thrust of her right hand, a beam of purple energy came flying from her palm and towards him, causing Beastboy to yell in surprise before leaping off the plane and onto another one that was nearby but he instantly had to move jump from that plane as well and morph into a hawk when another beam was coming towards him.

"My mission from the Mayor of this city is to guard this museum from thieves like you and I don't care how much blood I lose, I'm not letting you walk away from this place in one piece." She yelled at him while continuing to rain down beams of energy towards him.

Beastboy soared in the air, maneuvering around the beams of energy but his right wing was clipped by the energy, causing him to waver in the air before soaring down to the ground where he immediately morphed into a human and ducked behind a pillar.

Beastboy had to admit…She was very dedicated to her job but she was making a terrible mistake. He wasn't a thief for crying out loud! He was a hero and it was honestly pissing him off that she wouldn't allow him to plead his case.

"Will you listen to me?! I'm not this damn thief you're talking about! My name is Beastboy, a former founding member of the Teen Titans and a former member of the Doom Patrol! I was asked to help investigate the robberies by the police, which is why I'm here!" Beastboy yelled out with passion, his left hand grasping at his right arm which was still hot from the beam of energy that had nicked it.

All was quiet after his shout and for a moment, he believed she had left but when he peeked out from his hiding spot, he noticed that she was standing right next to the pillar, causing his eyes to look directly at her legs. Slowly, Beastboy rose his head to look at her face and found her staring down at him with her arms crossed.

"Prove it…Prove to me that you are working with the police as well as your claim as a former Teen Titan and maybe, I'll believe you," She told him with a cold tone in her voice.

Beastboy immediately stood up and pulled out his Titan communicator from out of the many pockets of his pants. It was slightly beat up and dented up due to the fight he had just gotten through with but there it was for her to look at.

He then took out a badge that had his name on it and held it out for her. "The police wanted me to work with them to find this guy but they didn't want me doing it for free so…They made me a cop until all of this was over so I could be rewarded with pay. Its pretty cool, due to my hero status, I get paid fifty bucks and hour," he explained, adding a small chuckle.

He watched as Rocket stared at the communicator as well as the badge for five minutes, as if she was trying to figure out if they were fake or not but when she gazed at his face, an apologetic smile formed on her lips. "Well…This is awkward…." She murmured sheepishly, causing him to glance at her with a look that screamed "Gee, ya think?!" But he didn't voice this.

He was just glad that fight was over. If it had gone on for any longer, one of them really wouldn't have walked out of the battle in one piece.

"Well…Sorry for jumping the gun the way I did Beastboy…" She said with an apologetic look on her face but Beastboy merely waved off her apology, stating "Hey, if some mysterious handsome guy was sneaking into the building like I had, you had every right to be suspicious but uh….Please do without the "Kill first, ask questions later" attitude…"

"I don't know green bean…I thought the entire fight was pretty funny."

Alarmed by the unknown voice, the two immediately turned to where the voice came from but when they did, three red "X" shaped projectiles slammed into the ground before them then exploded in smoke, causing the two to begin coughing and hacking up a storm. "W-What's going on?" Rocket coughed out as she and Beastboy fell to their knees, their eyes watering and their hands on their necks.

"No I-Idea but I'm feeling a bit…Lightheaded," Beastboy responded drowsily, his vision wavering as a looked up to see a black blob with a bright red "X" on its head grabbing something but before he could do anything, he heard Rocket's body dropping to the ground in heap and moments later, he followed her into arms of unconsciousness…

* * *

Rain: And that ends this chapter. What did you guys think of it? Leave a review and tell me!

Mario: See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Rain: I'm back everyone. I've been so horrifyingly busy but here I am with a brand new chapter. Let's not waste any time. Hit it Mario!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Wandering Beast_**

**_Chapter Six_**

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" Raven muttered softly as she meditated on top of the roof, a calm expression on her face but then a flash of Beastboy's smiling face caused her to lose her concentration, making her fall on the roof on her butt which she then rubbed lightly with a heavy sigh leaving her lips.

She just couldn't get him out of her mind and it was pissing her off. Every single time she even gazed at the damn journal, she could see his happy face flashing into her head. If she had known that his journal would have caused her to think about him constantly, she wouldn't have read it.

Hell, now that this is happening, she was going to stop reading it but as she looked at the journal, which was resting right next to her, she began to think on the things she had read so far and the feelings that it held.

Since he left three months ago, Raven had been reading his journal that he left for her and she hasn't been pleased with what she had read from it. She had always figured that he was just some lazy slacker that managed to gain powers but to her surprise, behind that slacker personality, there was a smart mind behind it.

Now she wasn't saying he was some genius or anything but he was smarter than he let on and that wasn't all. His journal showed that he had a dry humor that was similar to hers but and at first, she couldn't believe that it was him writing like this but she later realized it was really him that wrote it due to the way he worded things.

She was always surprised at his skills as an artist. He was downright amazing at drawing and he often had a picture of himself or the person his entry was about. Like the last few pictures she had seen on his journal pages at the start was the four members of the Doom Patrol then it was him in various poses but whenever he was really upset about something, instead of words, there would only be a picture was of a waterfall with a boat falling down it with a green sparrow flying away then the next entry would explain his anger once she figured he calmed down but she was still confused.

What was the significance of that drawing?

There were other things that confused her as well in this journal. Some entries would have him talk about his powers and instead of the normal bragging she would always hear about his "Made Skillz" as he called them, these entries revealed to her that he was legitimately bitter about his powers.

Not because he felt that he was a freak or anything like that. He even had a entry where he talked about how beautiful he thought his emerald green, his forest green hair and jade eyes were but it seemed to her that he was bitter about these powers because of how he got them but the even stranger part was that he made references as to how he got his powers but he never gave the full story to it and it confused her but she decided that she would ask him personally about how he got his powers and maybe, just maybe she could help him get past his bitterness about them.

But despite that strangeness, she found herself being drawn into the journal more and more, often subduing a laugh or two when there was a hilarious story within it and often found her eyes moistening when he would retell a sad story and somehow, every story seemed to hit her core but what made it worst was the fact that she could obviously see that it affected him as well due to the dried up tear drops she could see on the page.

And all of this was only during his time in the Doom Patrol. Raven hadn't even gotten to his time with the Titans yet and for some odd reason, she was hesitating to go that far. Why was she nervous about it? Was she afraid that she would see what he really thought of her? That had to be it because every time she thought of it, she grew scared.

She knew that she had treated him rudely and hurt him many times during his time here and she never thought about his feelings on the matter because she always believed that he would just get over it and it always seemed that he did but she never bothered to think about him and now she had the ability to see his side of things.

She would see the pains he had caused him with her words and actions and it petrified her because this could be the thing that would force her to look at herself and how she acted with the others and she knew that she wasn't ready for it but deep down, she knew that it had to be done. If she didn't want to know more about Beastboy, she would have left her journal where he had left it.

She wanted to know more about him and the only way she could do that right now since he was gone was this journal…And no matter how bad it looked inside of it, she was going to brave through it because she wanted to see the man behind the clown and so far, she was seeing the true Beastboy. She wasn't seeing the laughing, lazy joker that she had lived with for a while in this journal.

She was seeing a hero who could be smart, witty, angry, upset, not just a happy clown and she honestly needed to know more…No matter what she unearthed in herself by doing so. "Beastboy…Even when you aren't here….You somehow manage to mess with me," Raven said to herself while picking up the notebook, gazing at Beastboy's smiling image on the cover with her own small smile.

She wasn't even aware that her words held a tone of fondness behind them.

* * *

**_Beastboy_**

"Son…Hey Son…Wake up…"

Beastboy let out a small groan and turned his body away from the voice, burying his head closer to the soft pillow beneath his head.

_'Wait…Pillow?'_ Beastboy thought while cracking open his eyes to stare down at the green pillowcase that covered the fluffy pillow. _'H-How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was being in the museum with Ro…'_

Beastboy's body suddenly lurched up from the bed and looked at the old chief of police and asked "Chief, where's Rocket? The girl that was with me in the museum?" he watched the chief's face turn into a small grimace of confusion before his face brightened up in recognition.

"Ah, that cute girl? She's in the room next to us. We were going to arrest her for being the thief due to the two of you being there and me not recognizing her but luckily, the mayor vouched for her story. She's over in the next room sleeping." Beastboy nodded at this and immediately leapt out of bed and attempted to run out the room when a sudden burst of pain erupted from his side, causing him to immediately fall to the ground.

"Oh Fuck!" Beastboy cursed out while gripping his side in pain, a teeth grinding together.

"Oh my, such language from a hero," The chief of police said in amusement. "You shouldn't have moved so fast. You have two broken ribs but they seem to be healing quickly. I assume it's because of your powers, am I correct?" Beastboy turned to him and gave a small nod while moving onto his knees, panting lightly.

"Yeah but for now, it hurts like all hell," Beastboy murmured with a scowl on his face as he stood up on his feet and carefully left the room but then he paused, not knowing which door that would lead him to her room but hearing a chuckle from the chief behind him, Beastboy turned around and saw the cop motion his head to the left.

Beastboy smiled in appreciation and walked to the left and knocked on the door and stood there waiting but he didn't have to wait long because Rocket came into his vision, wearing a small smile. "I was wondering when you would come here," Rocket told him while opening the door all the way so he could enter the room.

"Well I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Rocket. That's totally not like me," Beastboy said as he walked inside of the room and plopped down on the bed with a small sigh of relief. He watched as Rocket walked to the walk-in kitchen and held up a bottle of orange cream soda in, silently asking if he wanted some and he immediately nodded at the sight of it.

He did love orange soda after all.

After watching her pour the two of them a glass, Rocket walked over to him and handed him the glass before sitting down next to him. "So, what happens next?" Hearing her question, Beastboy downed the entire large glass of soda before staring at her.

That was a very good question.

What would they do next?

"Well…If the robber is the guy I'm thinking it is, I'm going to need all the help I can get to stop him…" He watched as a brief look of confusion appeared on her face but then she gave him a wide grin, her eyes sparkling in realization when he gave her a smile.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking, Beastboy?" Instead of answering her question, Beastboy let a large grin form on his face as he held out his right hand to her. He saw the potential she had during their bout in the museum last night and if this guy really was Red X, he was going to need her help in bringing him to justice.

Plus…She was very attractive. He had some experience working with attractive, powerful girls.

With a wide smile from Rocker, he watched as her hand melded against his as she said "Well then Partner, let's bag us a criminal."

Beastboy merely returned her smile and gripped her hand lightly and replied "Sweet," before removing his hand from hers and standing up from the couch and saying "There is one single place that he hasn't robbed yet and I believe that this place is his final stop." Rocket nodded and stood up as well, stretching her arms in the air before placing her hands into her pockets.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**_Several Hours Later_**

The Police chief wasn't comfortable with Beastboy going out on the field while he was still injured but with Beastboy and Rocket double teaming him about this, he decided that it was for the best for them to catch the robber while they had the upper hand in knowing where he was going next so once the two teens fixed themselves up and got the necessary equipment they needed, the two made their way to the last place that held the Diamond Pyramid…

Champion City's museum of priceless stones.

But little did the two know, Red X was already within the museum….But he wasn't alone…

* * *

Rain: I am ending it there. Sorry for the short chapter its just I ran out of ideas of what could happen next but I didn't want to prolong this chapter any longer so I hope you guys enjoyed it because the next chapter will bring us full circle, showing us exactly what happened to get Red X, Beastboy and Rocket tied up so until then…

Mario: See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter. I am so sorry it took so long but hey, life happens. So let's just skip all the pleasantries and start the damn show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

**_The Wandering Beast_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

"Damn it X, you need to be careful!"

Red X turned his head and stared at the teenage girl by his side and let a small grin on his hidden face. This girl had long white hair that reached the curve of her back, a black mask around her visible green eyes, a black leather skintight suit with white fur lining the edges of her v neck collar which gave a good look at her cleavage, white gloves which had white fur lining the edges of it and black leather boots and around her neck was metal collar that had a red bulb, which was pulsating with red light.

"I'm trying Cat, Just give me a few seconds!" Red X responded while eyeing the fair skinned girl, a collar similar to hers around his covered neck.

How did he wind up in this situation with the Catwoman's apprentice in the first place?

Ah, he remembered, he was visiting some strange ruin and found a beautiful diamond that seemed to glow with power beneath the light of the moon and he had happened to spot this thief eyeing the same treasure.

After confronting her about this little fact, she bared metal claws that sprang up from her gloves and that's when the battle began. Their battle was very similar to his old mentor and her current one but during it, the two of them were caught by these strange warriors known as the Shi'ar led by a very intimidating woman known as Deathbird. She immediately took them down, collared them with explosive collars and forced them to do her bidding…

And that was ten months ago.

The two thieves had become as thick as…thieves during that time and he honestly fell in love with her and she, to his shock had returned them. It was too bad the two of them were trapped by these people which was a definite downside because now if either one of them failed any mission, the one they loved would be forced to watch the other die.

And neither wanted that.

The former apprentice of Batman falling in love with the apprentice of Catwoman.

Life was funny that way sometimes.

But now they were in danger of losing one another. That green bean from the Teen Titans had someone found him in Champion City and that rather cute girl Rocket was there as well. While he didn't have any dealings with Rocket, Black Cat did and he knew how determined a Titan can be and after Black Cat told him about her and Rocket's wars, they were in danger of losing their lives.

He couldn't let that happen to them, especially now that this was supposed to be their final mission for the Shi'ar people.

He had to figure something out but what?

He knew that they could fight them. He knew Beastboy's weaknesses due to past battles with the Titans and Black Cat knew of Rocket's but that wouldn't do anything but damage what they needed to bring back to Deathbird…Before he could think further on this, he head the familiar sound of a ceiling window being opened.

"Oh no…" He heard Black Cat murmur softly.

Looking up, he saw Beastboy and Rocket above them and immediately turned his head to Black Cat and gave her the diamond that the Shi'ar wanted and whispered "Get out of here. Give Deathbird her diamond and get far away from this place." But to his annoyance, his partner shook her head, a deep frown etched on her face.

"No way, I'm not leaving you here to deal with this Beastboy and Rocket! You told me how relentless the Titans are right? Add all of their determination into one woman and that's her! I'm staying with you and that's final!" Red X took a deep breath and balled up his fist but he felt her touch his balled up fists, causing his down casted eyes to look up at her.

"I'm staying…And that's final…." And just as she said those words, He heard the windows above the two of them shatter, causing small bits of glass to fall onto his helmet but he quickly pulled her within his cape to block her unprotected head. "Stop right there!" He heard a familiar voice shout from above.

Lowering his head, Red X swore beneath his breath as he heard two sets of feet land behind him and the love of his life. "Well, well, well…If it isn't Beastboy and his partner. What? The other Titans finally kicked you out?" Red X taunted while rising off of his knees and to his feet, keeping his back turned to the two heroes, making sure to keep his partner's presence hidden behind him where he quickly saw her disappear into the shadows behind him.

"That's funny, coming from a two-bit thief," He heard Rocket retort heatedly while clenching her fists.

"Well, look at this now," Red X said with a hidden smirk. "You leave the Titans and you find a girlfriend and boy did you choose a looker. Nice job." He couldn't help but smirk when he saw their faces briefly flush before becoming serious again. "It's just uh…Too bad that you two will have to be unconscious together, ne?" And with a flip of his cape, he tossed an X shaped smoke bomb at their feet, causing it to explode in front of the two, in casing them in smoke.

Pressing a button on his gauntlet, the x on the top of his glove began to glow until a medium sized X-blade was in its place. "Now Cat!" With his shout, he saw Black Cat leap from the shadows towards the plume of smoke where he quickly followed but as the two got close enough to the smoke; a large green tiger was seen leaping at him while Rocket's body was seen above the tiger, her left hand encased with purple energy.

Red X immediately twisted his body to avoid the tiger but was quickly punched in the face by Rocket, causing him to fly back but as he soared back, He saw Black Cat nailing Rocket in the face with her feet.

Twisting his body around, he immediately placed his X-blade in front of to block the punch of a large green gorilla and to his shock, the blade exploded from the impact of it while also sending him soaring back but he managed to recover from it and land on his feet but just as he did, he had to duck under the wild swing of a green panther then leap over a green orangutan's large arm wanting to sweep him off of his feet but he took this as a chance to kick the changeling in the face, making the green hero skid backwards on the ground.

Landing on his feet, Red X dashed forward and aimed a punch to the changeling but he watched in surprise as the orangutan's body morphed into a python around his outstretched arm but when he tried to shake the hero off of his arm, the long and elegant creature slide up his arm and around his neck and started to squeeze tightly.

Using his left hand, Red X started to claw at the snake's skin as he started to see the borders around his eyes becoming darker. _'I n-need to g-get free,'_ He thought to himself as he fell to his knees, fruitlessly trying to steal the air around him so he could breathe but then that pressure around his neck was suddenly gone and he could feel the snake's grip going slack around him.

He pulled the snake off of him and gasped for the sweet air around him but then he felt Black Cat grab his arm and tugging him up to his feet feverishly, yelling "We have to go!" Looking back, he saw Rocket rising to her feet while holding her jaw before his eyes darted down to see an unconscious Beastboy lay sprawled out in his human form with three darts embedded within his neck.

Red X immediately nodded and began to run while holding his neck, still trying to gulp down enough air but he managed to throw a smoke bomb down in front of Rocket when she got close to Beastboy to check on him, securing their escape.

"God, you're heavy," he heard her murmur as she took out a grappling gun and shot a hook up to the roof. He watched as she tugged it hard to make sure it was secure enough before pressing the button on the side of the trigger with her thumb, causing both of their bodies to zip into the air until they were hanging from the roof.

He grunted as she tossed his body up on the roof before he turned his head to watch her climb on the rooftop next to him where she then picked him up and started to run as fast as she could while carrying the brunt force of his weight…Which wasn't much luckily.

When the two were as far from the museum as possible, Black Cat sat him down and said while panting heavily "That was close. That was the easiest we've ever had, especially with Rocket as our enemy." Red X nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to say something but the moment he did, he saw something large flying towards them at a distance.

Pressing a button on the side of his helmet to enhance his vision, he let a low growl leave his lips because what he saw was a large green pterodactyl and a glowing purple blur coming right towards them. Slowly, Red X looked at Black Cat and murmured with a humorous tone in his voice…

"You and your big mouth…."

* * *

Rain: Sorry for how short this was but I wanted to get this out. This was supposed to explain how things happened between Rocket, X and Beastboy but writer's block happened. No worries, things will be much better for this story so until then…

Mario: See you next time!


End file.
